KYUMIN Got Married
by 137darkpinku
Summary: We Got Married merupakan variety show yang menayangkan dua orang yang dijadikan sepasang suami-istri. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika Cho Kyuhyun, penyanyi solo yang sedang naik daun, dan Lee Sungmin, aktris Jepang yang baru memulai karirnya di Korea Selatan, disandingkan dalam acara ini? Check this out ! Warn : GS. Chapter 3 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

A KYUMIN FANFICTION

 **KYUMIN GOT MARRIED**

By : 137darkpinku

Warn : GS, typo(s)

* * *

Bunyi jepretan kamera serta cahaya yang berasal dari lampu blitz, memenuhi seluruh ruang studio foto tersebut.

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik sedang berpose dengan arahan dari sang fotografer.

"Angkat dagumu sedikit!" Perintah sang fotografer sambil terus menggambil gambar _yeoja_ tersebut.

Sempurna!

Fotografer itu tidak pernah meragukan bakat yang dimiliki sang _yeoja_. Sudah berkali-kali dia bekerja sama dengan _yeoja_ itu, dan hasilnya selalu memuaskan.

"Cukup. Bagus sekali." Si fotografer tersenyum puas, dia berjalan ke arah kursi yang ada di pinggir studio sambil melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya _yeoja_ itu sambil mendekati si fotografer.

"Seperti biasa. Sempurna."

 _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum lega. Dia senang saat orang lain puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Itu berarti kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia. _Yeoja_ itu pun menghampiri seorang _namja_ yang diketahui sebagai managernya.

"Ini, minumlah dulu." Sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada si _yeoja_ , _namja_ itu memeriksa jadwal kegiatan yang ada di iPad nya.

"Akhirnya pekerjaan di Jepang selesai juga." Ucap _namja_ itu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk kembali ke Seoul. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun aku tidak pulang." Wajah _yeoja_ iti terlihat murung.

 _Namja_ itu mengusap bahu sang _yeoja,_ "kita akan pulang."

 _Yeoja_ itu mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kau tahu?" Si _namja_ kembali melihat iPad nya. "Sudah ada beberapa tawaran pekerjaan untukmu di Seoul." Lanjutnya.

"Oh ayolah, bisakah kita membicarakan ini saat di apartemen saja? Aku sangat lelah." Sang _yeoja_ tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _Namja_ itu terkekeh. "Baiklah… baiklah."

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Giliranmu."

Seorang kru memanggil Kyuhyun dari depan pintu. Saat ini Kyuhyun akan melakukan rekaman untuk salah satu acara musik di Korea Selatan, Music Bank.

Cho Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu penyanyi solo pria yang sedang naik daun. Dia baru saja mengeluarkan mini album pertamanya. Sebelumnya ia hanya bernyanyi untuk mengisi _sountrack_ beberapa drama. Akhirnya pada tahun ini dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan mini albumnya.

Minggu ini dan beberapa minggu kedepan merupakan waktu bagi Kyuhyun dan managemennya untuk melakukan promosi album tersebut. Album ini merupakan salah satu kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk membuat karirnya dalam dunia tarik suara makin bersinar.

 _At Gwanghwamun_. Judul mini album pertamanya. Kyuhyun berharap semoga albumnya disukai oleh seluruh orang.

Setelah selesai merapikan penampilannya, Kyuhyun dan asisten serta managernya keluar dari ruangan dan menuju studio tempat Kyuhyun akan melakukan rekaman.

"Kyuhyun. Minumlah terlebih dahulu." Asisten Kyuhyun yang bernama Lee Donghae memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada artisnya itu.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil botol tersebut dan meneguk isinya hingga tinggal setengah. "Terimakasih, _hyung._ "

"Kyuhyun. Usahakan hanya satu kali rekaman, kau masih memiliki beberapa kegiatan sehabis ini. Jangan sampai kelelahan." Manager Kyuhyun, Lee Eunhyuk menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Semangat!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju stage.

Stage untuk Kyuhyun didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga memberikan kesan hangat dan romantis. Terdapat sebuah stage kecil di tengah panggung tempat Kyuhyun akan berdiri nanti. Langit-langit ruangan dipenuhi dengan lampu _lampion._ Membuat stage itu semakin indah.

Juru kamera memberikan pengarahan kepada Kyuhyun sebelum _namja_ itu tampil. Kemudian Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke arah stage kecil dan berdiri disana, siap untuk tampil.

Musik pun diputar, seluruh juru kamera mengambil gambar Kyuhyun dari seluruh sisi.

Sambil meresapi musiknya. Kyuhyun pun mulai bernyanyi.

 _Neon eottaenneunji, ajig yoreumi nama_

 _Waenji nan jogeum jichyeotdeon haru_

 _Gwanghwamun garosu, eunhaengip muldeul ttae_

 _Geujaeya gogeul deureosseonna bwa_

 _( Bagaimana harimu?_

 _Tinggal beberapa hari lagi musim panas berakhir_

 _Entah mengapa, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini sangat melelahkan_

 _Ketika dedaunan berubah warna dijalanan Gwanghwamun_

 _Waktu itu, ketika aku kembali berani mengangkat kepala ini)_

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Meresap arti dari lirik lagunya, membuat _namja_ itu mengingat seluruh kenangannya kembali. Ia pun melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

 _Nuni busige banjjagideon_

 _Uri dureun imi name doeeotjanha_

 _Ne pum anneseo sesangi nae geosieotdeon_

 _Cheoreopdeon sijeoreun annyeong_

 _(Kita seharusnya tersenyum cerah bersama_

 _Tapi, sekarang kita hanyalah dua orang asing_

 _Dalam pelukanmu, disanalah duniaku_

 _Selamat tinggal untuk hari bahagiaku)_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Sambil terus bernyanyi. Membiarkan seluruh perasaan dan memori nya ikut hanyut dalam nyanyian itu. Hingga ia pun menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagunya.

 _Gwaenhi babocheoreom geu jarie seo inneun geoya_

 _Biga naerimyeon heumppeok jeojeumyeo_

 _Oji anneun neoreul gidaryeo_

 _Naneun haengbokhaesseo_

 _Gwanghwamun i gireul dasi hanbeon dwidora bwa_

 _Nega seo isseul … kka bwa_

 _(Tanpa alasan, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini_

 _Membiarkan tubuh ini basah dibawah hujan_

 _Menunggumu, kau yang pasti tidak akan datang_

 _Aku bahagia_

 _Ketika mengingat kenangan_

 _Kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan_

 _Aku berbalik ke belakang, berharap kau berdiri disana)_

* * *

.

JOYER

.

* * *

Salah satu kru mendatangi Kyuhyun di tengah panggung. "Bagus, Kyuhyun. Kita tidak perlu mengulang. Semuanya sudah sempurna."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Baiklah."

Orang itu kembali ketempatnya sementara Kyuhyun berjalan keluar panggung dan menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Jadwal selanjutnya adalah rekaman untuk _Radio Star_. Masih ada waktu dua jam." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menutup kembali iPad nya yang tadi ia buka untuk melihat jadwal Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu sebelum ke sana." Usul Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kau ini. Makan saja yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Eunhyuk memukul pelan bahu Donghae.

"Yaa… Sayang, aku benar-benar lapar." Ucap Donghae manja.

Sayang…? Ya, Eunhyuk sebenarnya merupakan kekasih Donghae.

"Sudahlah. Benar kata Donghae _hyung_. Aku juga lapar." Kata Kyuhyun menyetujui saran Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun mengangguk pasrah, mengikuti keinginan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari gedung itu dan berjalan menuju mobil. Namun seperti yang kita ketahui, sebagai artis, 'perjalanan' mereka menuju mobil tidak akan mulus.

Sudah banyak penggemar Kyuhyun yang menunggu di depan gedung dan berteriak histeris saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar.

" _Kyaa… Kyuhyun oppa!"_

" _Kyuhyun oppa tampan sekali!"_

" _Kyuhyun oppa lihatlah kemari!"_

" _Saranghaeyo Kyuhyun oppa!"_

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan disamping kiri dan kanan Kyuhyun sambil menjaga Kyuhyun dari penggemarnya yang 'ganas'.

Namun apalah daya, beberapa penggemar berhasil menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tidak masalah untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun, hanya saja karena kuku-kuku mereka yang panjang dan tajam itu, menghasilkan luka cakaran di lengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun tidak parah.

"Teman-teman tolong jangan begini." Ucap Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan penggemar Kyuhyun yang 'mengganas'.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun berlari dan langsung masuk ke mobil nya. Di susul oleh Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mengemudi sedangkan Eunhyuk duduk di kursi penumpang disamping Donghae, dan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menengok ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Donghae pun menjalankan mobil itu dan keluar dari area parkir gedung.

.

.

.

"Kyaa.. aku berhasil menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun _oppa_ tadi!" Pekik seorang _yeoja_ dengan histeris. Membuat kedua temannya menutup telinga mereka karena suara pekikan itu.

"Ya! Bomi! Biasa saja, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu." Ucap salah satu teman Bomi.

"Kau pasti iri padaku 'kan, Eunji?" Bomi tersenyum sumringah sambil menggoda teman-temannya. Sedangkan Eunji hanya mendengus.

"Aku mendapatkan banyak gambar bagus." Ucap _yeoja_ ketiga yang bernama Chorong. "Tidak sia-sia aku membeli kamera ini. Hasilnya sangat bagus."

Kedua temannya pun mendekat ke arah Chorong, ikut melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya.

"Ayo _share_ di fanbase." Kata Eunji.

Bomi dan Chorong pun mengangguk. Mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan halaman gedung itu sambil terus berceloteh.

Bomi, Chorong, dan Eunji merupakan penggemar dari Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga memiliki akun fanbase yang mereka beri nama _HandsomeKYU_.

Mereka sudah dua tahun ini menjadi penggemar Kyuhyun. Bisa dibilang mereka ini adalah penggemar yang aktif mengikuti seluruh kegiatan idola mereka itu.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar, Lee Sungmin akan tiba di Seoul minggu depan." Ucap Eunhyuk setelah menelan ramennya.

Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah lalu melirik ke arah Eunhyuk. "Apa dia sudah menerima tawaran acara itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya belum. Kalau sudah, pasti Produser Choi sudah memberitahu kita." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memakan kembali ramen nya.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sabarlah, Cho. Aku yakin dia menerimanya." Donghae memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Ck, jangan tersenyum seperti itu, _hyung_. Menjijikan!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya.

Senyuman di wajah Donghae langsung menguap entah kemana. Ekspresi wajah Donghae membuat Eunhyuk hampir tersedak. "Uhh… kasihan sekali, Hae _jagi_." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengusap kepala Donghae. Namun setelah itu Eunhyuk tertawa.

Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Donghae setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Hey…" Seorang _namja_ datang menghampiri seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang asik menyaksikan acara televisi di depannya.

 _Yeoja_ itu hanya tersenyum sambil mempersilahkan _namja_ itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Acara apa ini?" tanya _namja_ itu.

"Hanya acara _talkshow_ seperti biasa." Jawab si _yeoja_ sambil kembali melihat ke arah televisi.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyasi _namja_ lagi sambil mengusap rambut panjang si _yeoja_.

"Belum. Aku tidak lapar." _Yeoja_ itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu si _namja._

"Kau harus makan, Sungmin. Kau belum makan sejak pagi tadi." _Namja_ itu kembali mengusap rambut Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan memesan makanan." Jawab Sungmin sambil menghembuskan nafasnya tanda menyerah. Melawan _namja_ ini akan sia-sia, Sungmin selalu kalah jika berdebat dengannya.

" _Eonnie_ mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia sedang berada di restoran di bawah, dia sedang memesan makanan. Ah, tunggu sebentar, aku juga akan memesan makanan untukmu." _Namja_ itu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelpon seseorang.

' _Hallo jagi, ada apa?'_ Jawab seseorang diseberang telpon.

" _Jagi_ , tolong pesankan makanan untuk Sungmin juga. Dia belum makan sejak pagi tadi." Kata _namja_ itu sambil menyentil pelan dahi Sungmin.

"Ish, Yesung _oppa_ menyebalkan." Gerutu Sungmin sambil mengusap dahinya.

' _Aish, anak itu. Baiklah aku akan memesan makanan untuknya juga. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik, jagi.'_ Kata orang itu sambil tertawa.

"Ya ! _Eonnie_ , memangnya aku anak kecil!"

 _Namja_ itu—Yesung—ikut tertawa, apalagi saat melihat wajah cemberut Sungmin saat sedang kesal.

"Baiklah, _jagi_. Kami tunggu." Kata Yesung sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Sungmin pun memilih untuk memeriksa ponselnya, ia membuka akun _twitter_ nya untuk melihat apakah ada berita baru disana. Atau setidaknya berita terbaru mengenai idolanya.

Walaupun Sungmin adalah seorang idol, tetapi idol pun memiliki idola juga. Contohnya adalah Sungmin.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada berita terbaru mengenai idolanya, ia pun memeriksa kotak _mention_ nya.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?" gumam Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Dari mana mereka tahu kalau aku akan ke Seoul minggu depan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oh, itu. Ada seorang admin fanbasemu yang bertanya padaku tentang jadwal terbarumu. Aku katakan saja kau akan ke Seoul minggu depan." Ucap Yesung dengan santainya.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil menghela nafas. "Hahh, pasti mereka akan menunggu di bandara. Bagaimana ini?"

"Memangnya mengapa? Bukan kah itu wajar?" kata Yesung santai.

"Aku ingin ketenangan saat sampai di sana." Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Tenanglah. Nanti saat sampai disana kita lewat pintu lain." Ucap Yesung menenangkan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Ah ya." _Namja_ itu tampak tersadar karena mengingat sesuatu. "Mengenai tawaran pekerjaan untukmu. Apa kau ingin membahasnya sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Memang apa saja tawarannya?" Sungmin pun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yesung _._

"Ada tiga tawaran drama dan…"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku lelah dengan akting." Ucap Sungmin cepat, memotong perkataan Yesung.

"Baiklah, drama ditolak. Ada dua tawaran iklan." Kata Yesung melanjutkan.

"Iklan apa saja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sabun cair dan shampoo."

"Tidak. Iklan seperti itu pasti harus _naked_. Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sungmin dengan tegas.

"Iklan ditolak." Yesung pun tampak berfikir sejenak.

Bukankah Yesung sangat pengertian. Dia bahkan tidak membujuk Sungmin untuk menerima pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu. Yesung sangat mengerti bagaimana Sungmin. Yesung tahu, Sungmin bekerja bukan untuk mencari materi. Bahkan Sungmin merupakan anak dari salah satu pengusaha sukses di Jepang dan Korea Selatan. Tapi Sungmin bekerja untuk menyalurkan bakat dan hobi nya, ia suka berakting, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjadi aktris.

Sungmin merupakan salah satu aktris yang sukses di Jepang, tidak heran jika berita kepulangannya ke tempat kelahirannya, Seoul, disambut dengan banyaknya tawaran yang menghampirinya.

Inilah enaknya jika tidak memiliki agensi sendiri, Sungmin bisa memilih pekerjaannya sendiri.

Namun jika Sungmin mengatakan tidak, maka Yesung akan mengerti. Lagi pula selama ini Sungmin sudah cukup banyak bekerja, bahkan ia hanya mendapat libur sangat sedikit.

"Bagaimana jika menjadi model untuk brand pakaian?" tanya Yesung.

"Baiklah. Itu tidak buruk." Ucap Sungmin setuju. "Ada yang lain?"

"Ada satu acara variety show. _We got married_ , bagaimana?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Acara apa itu?"

"Semalam aku mencari tahu tentang acara itu. Di acara itu kau akan dipasangkan oleh seorang selebriti juga. Kalian akan berakting seolah-olah menjadi sepasang suamin-istri." Terang Yesung.

Sungmin terkejut. "Apa?! Suami-istri? Kau menawari pekerjaan seperti itu kepadaku? Yang benar saja."

"Sungmin. Kau mengatakan ingin bekerja sambil berlibur disana. Aku pikir ini acara yang cocok untukmu. Kau tinggal berakting seperti biasa." Bujuk Yesung kepada Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Tapi siapa pasangannya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kita akan menanyakannya ketika sampai disana."

Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu minggu kemudian…**_

Tampak gerombolan orang sedang menunggu di pintu keluar bandara. Orang-orang itu tampak sibuk menyiapkan kamera di tangan mereka.

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah tidak asing lagi di Bandara Internasional Seoul. Mereka sedang menunggu artis idola mereka. Dan dia adalah Lee Sungmin.

Para penggemar Sungmin sudah menunggunya sejak matahari belum terbit, dan sekarang, tepat pukul satu siang, mereka tetap setia menunggu Sungmin tiba.

Tak terkecuali tiga _yeoja_ yang berada di barisan paling depan. Tempat ini sudah dipersiapkan untuk kedatangan Lee Sungmin. Yesung lah yang meminta pihak bandara untuk mempersiapkannya. Sepanjang jalan itu diberi tali pembatas agar Sungmin bisa berjalan dengan tenang sampai ke mobil.

Salah satu dari tiga _yeoja_ itu sibuk mempersiapkan kamera di tangannya.

"Jangan sampai kamera ini mati saat Sungmin _eonnie_ tiba." Ucap Naeun yang ada disebelah kiri _yeoja_ yang memegang kamera.

"Apakah baterainya cukup?" tanya Namjoo, _yeoja_ lainnya yang ada di samping kanan _yeoja_ yang memegang kamera.

"Kalian tenang saja. Baterainya pasti cukup." Ucapa Hayoung, _yeoja_ yang memegang kamera.

Mereka bertiga merupakan fans Sungmin. Mereka adalah admin dari salah satu fanbase Sungmin yang cukup terkenal. Fanbase mereka bernama ' _SweetSungmin'_.

Walaupun mereka adalah fans dari Korea Selatan, tetapi mereka juga sempat beberapa kali terbang ke Jepang hanya untuk bertemu dengan idola mereka itu. Mereka sangat senang ketika mengetahui idola mereka itu akan memulai karir di Seoul.

Tiba-tiba gerombolan orang itu pun heboh saat melihat Sungmin yang baru keluar dari bandara di damping dengan manajernya—Yesung—dan juga asistennya—Ryeowook. Ya, Ryeowook merupakan kekasih Yesung.

Sungmin pun berjalan melewati jalan yang sudah dipersiapkan sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada para penggemarnya.

' _Sungmin eonnie…'_

' _Ah…Sungmin eonnie manis sekali…'_

' _Kyeopta…'_

Sungmin terus tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah mobil yang sudah di siapkan di ujung jalan. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hal itu membuat orang yang melihatnya terpekik senang. Terutama fanboy Sungmin yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak itu.

Setelah itu, Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kemudian mobil itu pergi meninggalkan area bandara.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah tiba!" Ucap Eunhyuk setengah berteriak. Sehingga membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSP-nya, dan Donghae yang sedang menonton tv, terkejut karena teriakan Eunhyuk.

"Siapa?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Lee Sungmin. Dia sudah tiba." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Apakah ada fotonya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak kalah antusiasnya dari Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Coba lihat ini." _Yeoja_ itu pun memberika iPad nya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tercengang. "Tidak mungkin…"

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Donghae bertanya.

Kyuhyun pun menatap wajah Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. "Tidak mungkin dia Lee Sungmin…"

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Next or remove?


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun tercengang. "Tidak mungkin…"

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Donghae bertanya.

Kyuhyun pun menatap wajah Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. "Tidak mungkin dia adalah Lee Sungmin…"

* * *

A KYUMIN FANFICTION

 **KYUMIN GOT MARRIED**

By : 137darkpinku

Warn : GS, typo(s)

* * *

"Tidak mungkin kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. "Kau ini aneh sekali."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap foto Sungmin yang ada di _iPad_ Eunhyuk. "Tidak mungkin…" gumamnya lagi.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa kau terus berkata tidak mungkin?"

"Coba kau lihat ini, _hyung!"_ Kyuhyun memperlihatkan foto Sungmin kepada Donghae. "Benarkah ini Lee Sungmin? Mengapa wajahnya tidak berubah? Bahkan dia terlihat makin cantik sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, sedangkan Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. _Berlebihan_! Itulah yang ada di benak dua sejoli itu.

"Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, itu berlebihan." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan malas.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, _noona_. Aish, dia benar-benar menawan." Kyuhyun kembali memandang foto Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

" _Akhirnya dia kembali."_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

* * *

.

.

KYUMIN is DESTINY

.

.

* * *

Kini Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang berada di gedung MBC untuk membicarakan tentang tawaran yang Sungmin dapatkan.

Sebelumnya mereka sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang, dan disinilah mereka, duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan seorang _namja_ yang duduk di depan mereka.

 _Namja_ itu—Choi Siwon—merupakan _Produser_ dari variety show _We Got Married_. Orang ini lah yang menawarkan kepada Sungmin untuk ikut dalam acara ini, dan disini mereka akan membicarakan tentang kontrak itu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan, selamat datang—kembali—di _Seoul_." Ucap Siwon dengan senyuman khasnya.

Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook pun ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Produser Choi." Jawab Yesung kemudian.

"Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian di _Seoul_ , terutama kau Sungmin- _ssi_." Siwon kemudian menatap kearah Sungmin. "Mengenai tawaranku itu, apakah kau menerimanya?"

"Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Siwon dengan serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Siapakah pasanganku nanti?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada penasaran.

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. "Ah, mengenai hal itu. Sebenarnya kami ingin membuat konsep yang berbeda untuk kalian, maksudku kau dan pasanganmu nanti."

Sungmin mengernyit bingung."Maksudmu?"

Siwon membenarkan posisi duduknya."Jadi begini, kami sengaja tidak memberitahukan kepada publik bahwa kalian merupakan pasangan WGM selanjutnya. Dan untuk menambah kesan misterius itu, kalian akan dipertemukan saat syuting episode pertama."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Maksudku… bukankah kami hanya tinggal berakting seakan-akan kami tidak mengetahui jika kami dipasangkan dalam acara itu?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. "Ah… bagaimana ya? Aku hanya berpikir untuk membuat pertemuan pertama kalian terlihat natural."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, Siwon menghela nafasnya dengan lega. "Ada pertanyaan lain?"

"Apakah nanti akan ada syuting ditempat-tempat hiburan di Korea Selatan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Kalian akan syuting ditempat-tempat yang indah yang ada di Negara ini, bahkan ada kemungkinan di luar negeri juga." Jawab Siwon.

Senyum Sungmin mengembang. Inilah yang dia inginkan. Bekerja sambil berlibur. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan dan menguntungkan?

"Baiklah aku terima. Jadi dimana kontraknya?"

Siwon terkejut untuk sesaat, namun selanjutnya ia mengambil kontrak yang sudah disiapkan dan memberikan kontrak beserta pena kepada Sungmin.

Sebelum menandatangani kontrak itu, tentu saja Sungmin membaca terlebih dahulu isi kontrak. Saat dirasa tidak ada pasal dalam kontrak yang akan merugikannya, ia pun menandatangi kontrak tersebut.

Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya memperhatikan saat Sungmin menggoreskan pena itu di lembar kontrak. Ini lah kebiasaan mereka, mereka membiarkan saja Sungmin yang mengurusi kontraknya. Karena Sungmin lah yang memutuskan akan menerima atau menolak tawaran pekerjaan.

Setelah selesai, Sungmin menyerahkan kembali kontrak itu kepada Siwon. Siwon pun menerimanya dengan senyuman puas. "Baiklah. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerimanya." Ucap Siwon.

"Sama-sama. Jadi kapan syutingnya di mulai?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Minggu depan, pukul sembilan pagi, di _Hangang Park._ "

Sungmin tertegun.

 _Hangang Park?_

 _Kenapa harus di tempat itu?_

Namun Sungmin kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah."

"Sepertinya hanya itu saja." Seru Siwon.

"Baiklah Choi Siwon- _ssi_. Kalau begitu, kami pamit." Ucap Yesung.

Kemudian Yesung, Sungmin dan Ryeowook beranjak dari duduk mereka dan berpamitan pada Siwon. Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hampir saja." Ucap Siwon sebelum menutup kembali pintu ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Aish, mengapa _Prince Manager_ merahasiakan jadwal Sungmin _eonnie_ , sih?" Hayoung menyerahkan kembali ponsel milik Naeun.

"Entahlah, mungkin untuk membuat penggemar Sungmin _eonnie_ penasaran." Jawab Naeun sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas nya.

Saat ini, para admin dari _fansite_ Sungmin— _SweetSungmin_ —yaitu Hayoung, Naeun dan Namjoo sedang berada di sebuah cafe. Sebenarnya mereka ingin men- _stalk_ Lee Sungmin, namun ternyata mereka tidak berhasil. Bahkan sampai sekarang mereka tidak tahu Lee Sungmin tinggal dimana setelah sampai di Seoul.

Biasanya mereka akan meminta informasi kepada _Prince Manager_ —Kim Yesung—alias manager nya Sungmin. Lelaki itu tidak memberikan informasi sedikitpun kepada mereka bahkan _fansite_ Sungmin yang lainnya.

Oleh karena itu mereka berada di cafe ini. Selain untuk beristirahat, mereka juga sedang menebak-nebak apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan di Seoul.

"Menurut kalian, pekerjaan apa yang akan Sungmin _eonnie_ terima?" tanya Namjoo kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Hayoung pun tampak berfikir sejenak. "Tentu saja _Drama Korea_. Bukankah Sungmin _eonnie_ adalah seorang aktris? Tentu ia akan menerima tawaran drama." Ucap Hayoung.

"Tetapi Sungmin _eonnie_ juga memiliki suara yang indah. Mungkin saja ia akan memulai karirnya disini sebagai penyanyi." Kata Naeun menambahkan ucapan Hayoung.

Namjoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi apapun yang Sungmin _eonnie_ lakukan. Aku pasti akan mendukungnya." Katanya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Ya! Itu sih sudah pasti." Seru Hayoung.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita unggah foto Sungmin _eonnie_ waktu di bandara kemarin." Ucap Naeun.

"Bukannya sudah?" tanya Namjoo heran.

"Sudah, tapi belum semua." Naeun pun mengeluarkan _Laptop_ dari tasnya.

" _Arasseo."_ Ucap Namjoo kemudian.

Kemudian merekapun larut dalam aktifitas mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini Cho Kyuhyun akan tampil di acara musik _Mnet._ Sekitar pukul sembilan pagi Kyuhyun dan juga kru nya sudah berada di gedung tempat dia akan melakukan rekaman untuk acara musik sore nanti.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang bersiap di ruangannya bersama Eunhyuk. Kemudian Donghae pun masuk ke ruangan itu sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Ini aku bawakan sarapan. Lebih baik jika kita sarapan terlebih dahulu." Kata Donghae sambil meletakkan bungkusan itu di atas meja yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, kebetulan aku sangat lapar." Kyuhyun pun membuka bungkusan itu.

"Terang saja jika kau lapar, semalam kan kau sibuk melihat foto-foto Sungmin di _twitter_ , sampai lupa makan malam." Cibir Eunhyuk.

" _Fanboy_ Sungmin." Sahut Donghae.

"Ya! Aku bukan _fanboy_ nya." Protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

Kyuhyun pun terdiam memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera sarapan. Kyuhyun, kau kan sebentar lagi akan tampil. Jadi cepatlah sarapan dan segera bersiap." Ucap Donghae menengahi.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah bersiap di atas _stage_ untuk memulai penampilannya. Lagu yang akan di bawakan oleh Kyuhyun kali ini adalah _At Close_.

Panggung pun sudah disiapkan khusus dengan lampu-lampu kecil yang membuat stage itu tampak sangat indah.

Sebelum memulai, Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia pun memulai penampilannya setelah kru memberikan kode kepadanya.

Musik pun terdengar dan Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi.

 _ **Dwitmoseubi cham yeppeotguna**_

 _ **Ganeun neol bogoseoya alge doeeosseo**_

 _ **Nunmul heullinikka mam apeuguna**_

 _ **Uneun neol ganeun neol**_

 _ **Bogoseoya arasseo**_

 _ **Ije wasseo mianhae**_

 _ **Jinjak neol araboji motan**_

 _ **Na chanm useupji na cham useupji**_

 _ **Tteonagaji marajwo**_

 _ **Butjabado neon gagetjiman**_

 _ **Na cham motnatji na cham motnatji**_

 _ **(Jadi sosokmu yang sesungguhnya begitu cantik**_

 _ **Bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku**_

 _ **Hatiku sakit ketika air mata ini perlahan jatuh**_

 _ **Tapi aku baru menyadarinya ketika melihatmu menangis, ketika melihatmu pergi**_

 _ **Semua terlambat tapi maafkan aku**_

 _ **Aku yang tidak menyadari betapa baiknya dirimu**_

 _ **Aku si bodoh, aku si bodoh**_

 _ **Jangan tinggalkan aku, meskipun aku tahu kau akan tetap meninggalkanku**_

 _ **Aku sungguh menyedihkan, aku sungguh menyedihkan)**_

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menyanyikan bagian _reff_ lagunya. Setelah menyelesaikan bagian reff, sambil memejamkan matanya, _namja_ itu kembali menyanyikan bait-bait lagunya.

 _ **Ne soneun cham ttatteutaeguna**_

 _ **Neul japdeon ne cheoneul ijeya neukkyeo**_

 _ **Neoneun cham nunbichi yeppeoseotguna**_

 _ **Neul utdeon nal bodeun**_

 _ **Na mosseuman saenggangna**_

 _ **Ije wasseo mianhae**_

 _ **Jinjak neol chaewojuji motan**_

 _ **Na cham useupji na cham useupji**_

 _ **Tteonagaji marajwo**_

 _ **Imi ne mameun tteonatjiman**_

 _ **Na cham motnatji na cham motnatji**_

 _ **(Jadi genggaman tanganmu sehangat ini**_

 _ **Bodohnya aku baru menyadari hangat tubuhmu meski aku pernah memelukmu sebelumnya**_

 _ **Jadi matamu secantik ini**_

 _ **Aku terus saja memikirkanmu, senyummu, kau yang hanya melihatku)**_

Karena begitu menghayati lagunya, mata Kyuhyun sampai berkaca-kaca. _Namja_ itu sangat hebat dalam penghayatan lagu. Namun lagu ini, lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan olehnya ini, memiliki arti yang begitu besar baginya. Ia pun menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagunya.

 _ **Wae sarangeun ijeseoya aneun geolkka**_

 _ **Wan nunmureun ijeseoya naneun geolkka**_

 _ **Wae geureokdo nan neul mollaseulkka**_

 _ **Cham sarangeun nae sarangeun**_

 _ **Babo gatda**_

 _ **(Kenapa baru aku sadari cinta ini sekarang?**_

 _ **Kenapa air mata baru mengalir sekarang?**_

 _ **Kenapa aku baru menyadarimu sekarang?**_

 _ **Cinta itu sungguh… cintaku sungguh bodoh)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ternyata bukan hanya Kyuhyun, semua yang ada di studio pun sampai terhanyut dalam lagu itu. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya, apa arti lagu ini untuk si penyanyi—Cho Kyuhyun.

Merekapun bertepuk tangan saat Kyuhyun turun dari panggung. Beberapa dari mereka meneriakan _'Kyuhyun hebat'_.

Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk di tempatnya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depannya.

"Tidak!" elak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi matamu berair." Tambah Donghae.

"Sudahlah." Kyuhyun pun berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menatap aneh ke arah Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

KYUMIN

.

* * *

Sore ini Sungmin sedang duduk bersantai sambil menikmati acara televisi. Disinilah Sungmin tinggal. Disebuah apartemen di pusat kota Seoul. Tentu saja Sungmin tinggal bersama asistennya—Ryeowook—dan juga managernya—Yesung.

Saat sedang mengganti _channel,_ Sungmin tersentak saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Di sana, di acara musik itu, ada seorang _namja_ yang sedang bernyanyi. Sungmin mengenal _namja_ itu. Bahkan sangat 'mengenalnya'.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Ya, _namja_ itu.

Sekelebat bayangan kenangan masa lalu memenuhi pikiran Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu memperhatikan nyanyian Kyuhyun. Lirik lagu itu. Mengapa Sungmin merasa jika lagu itu ditujukan untuknya?

Sungmin pun membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkin lagu itu untuknya.

 _Lee Sungmin, jangan terlalu percaya diri._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sungmin terus fokus menyaksikan nyanyian Kyuhyun sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook yang langsung duduk disamping _yeoja_ itu.

"Suaranya indah sekali." Ucap Ryeowook sambil ikut menyaksikannya.

Sungmin berdecih. "Biasa saja." Ucapnya kemudian _yeoja_ itu memilih bangkit dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Ryeowook hanya dapat memperhatikan kepergian Sungmin dengan kerutan dikeningnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun itu?" tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini pun tiba. Hari ini merupakan syuting episode pertama WGM dengan Sungmin sebagai bintangnya.

Pukul tujuh pagi Sungmin beserta Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah siap untuk segera berangkat ke tempat Syuting di _Hangang Park_. Perjalanan dari apartemennya ke tempat itu tidak memakan waktu banyak. Jadilah mereka bertiga menunggu hingga pukul delapan untuk berangkat.

Setelah pukul delapan, mereka memutuskan untuk bergegas.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di _Hangang Park._

Saat turun dari mobil, banyak orang yang memperhatikan Sungmin dan juga asisten serta manager nya. Orang-orang itu pun berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Sungmin.

" _Bukankah itu Lee Sungmin?"_

" _Ya Tuhan. Itu Lee Sungmin!"_

" _Aku harus mengambil gambarnya. Dimana ponselku?"_

Sungmin dapat mendengar bisik-bisik dari mereka. _Yeoja_ itu hanya tersenyum kepada mereka. Tiba-tiba ada seorang _yeoja_ yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sungmin _eonnie_. Aku adalah fansmu. Bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu?" ucap _yeoja_ itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Lalu menyuruh _yeoja_ itu untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Setelah _yeoja_ itu selesai. Orang-orang yang lainpun berebut ingin berfoto dengan Sungmin. Namun hanya beberapa orang yang beruntung saja yang dapat melakukannya, karena Yesung sudah menarik Sungmin untuk segera bergegas ke lokasi syuting.

Desahan kecewa terdengar dari para fans Sungmin. _Yeoja_ manis itu membungkuk sekilas. "Sampai bertemu lagi." Lalu ia bergegas mengikuti Yesung dan Ryeowook ke lokasi syuting.

Saat ini sudah pukul delapan lewat empat puluh lima menit. Namun sutradara sudah menyuruh Sungmin untuk bersiap karena mereka akan melakukan _take_.

Sungmin pun duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Kemudian Ryeowook merapikan _make_ _up_ Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak terlalu suka _make_ up yang berlebihan. Ia berpikir bahwa itu akan membuang waktu. Sungmin hanya memakai _make up_ yang tipis, sehingga wajahnya terlihat cantik alami.

Sang sutradara—Kim Kibum—menghampiri Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin. Sudah siap untuk _take_?" tanya Kibum.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tidak ada skenario?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi bukan naskah. Ini hanya catatan tentang apa yang akan kalian lakukan selama syuting. Nah, untuk episode pertama, seperti biasa, pertemuan pertama. Nanti kalian akan bertemu di taman ini, lalu berkenalan. Kau tidak tahu bukan siapa pasanganmu?" ucap Kibum.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Buatlah pertemuan kalian senatural mungkin, bisa?" Kibum menyerahkan lembaran kertas kepada Sungmin.

 _Yeoja_ itu pun mengambilnya sambil tersenyum. "Bisa." Serunya.

Kibum pun membalas senyum Sungmin, lalu memberi instruksi untuk semua krunya, agar bersiap. "Pasanganmu sudah menunggu di bangku taman, disebelah sana." Kibum menunjuk seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk dibangku taman, memunggungi mereka.

"Kami akan merekam gambarmu saat menghampiri dia." Tambah Kibum.

Sungmin pun mengangguk lalu mulai bersiap di tempatnya.

Dan syuting pun dimulai.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sambil diikuti oleh beberapa kru. _Yeoja_ itu diarahkan untuk berjalan ke tengah taman, dimana pasangannya sedang menunggu. Sungmin dapat melihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk di bangku taman di depannya.

Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa sangat berdebar. Sebenarnya banyak kenangan yang ia punya di taman ini bersama seseorang.

Sungmin pun masih terus berjalan , wajahnya terlihat penasaran sekaligus was-was. Tentu saja itu hanya akting. Kemudian _yeoja_ itu berhenti tepat dibelakang _namja_ yang sedang duduk itu.

"Hai." Sungmin menyapa _namja_ itu. Sungmin dapat melihat _namja_ itu terlonjak kaget, namun dengan segera _namja_ itu berdiri lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hai." Jawabnya.

Seketika tubuh Sungmin menegang.

 _Tidak mungkin…_

 _Bagaimana bisa…?_

 _Namja_ yang ada di depannya ini, Sungmin sangat mengenalnya. Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang paling dihindarinya. _Namja_ terakhir yang ingin ia temui di dunia ini. Dan sekarang _namja_ itu berada di depannya. Sedang syuting bersamanya. Berarti…

Kyuhyun adalah pasangannya di _WGM._

Kyuhyun adalah suaminya…

"Kau tampak terkejut." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sebisa mungkin Sungmin pun menutupi keterkejutannya, ia pun memasang senyumnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau adalah pasanganku." Ucap Sungmin malu-malu—akting.

"Aku juga. Ini merupakan sebuah kejutan. Mari duduk." Kyuhyun pun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

Para _staff_ kemudian mengambil gambar mereka dari depan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak terdiam cukup lama. Sang sutradara pun—Kibum—memberikan kode kepada mereka untuk berbincang.

"Aku dengar kau baru tiba dari Jepang." Kyuhyun memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Benar." Jawab Sungmin dengan singkat.

"Aku baru saja mengeluarkan album pertamaku. Apa kau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu." Kembali, Sungmin menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Apa kau melihat salah satu penampilanku?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Kini _namja_ itu sudah duduk menghadap Sungmin. Sedangkan _yeoja_ itu hanya menunduk, namun sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Aku melihat salah satunya." Jawab Sungmin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Huh?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan antusias.

"Penampilanmu bagus." Setelah menjawab, Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya bagus? Baiklah." Kemudian keheningan kembali hadir diantara mereka.

"Sungmin."

 _Yeoja_ itu mendongak saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Sekarang kita menjadi sepasang suami-istri." Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumannya.

Sungmin pun membalas senyuman itu dan mengangguk. "Benar."

Sutradara pun berteriak ' _cut'_. Mendengar itu, Sungmin bergegas beranjak dan pergi dari lokasi syuting.

Melihat itu, Ryeowook menahan Sungmin saat dia berjalan didepannya."Sungmin, syutingnya belum selesai."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya pergi sebentar." Sungmin pun berlalu dari hadapan Ryeowook.

Setengah kesal Sungmin berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bergumam.

"Kenapa harus _namja_ itu?" Gumamnya lagi.

Sungmin pun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Tenang Sungmin, tenang. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, mari kita mainkan peran ini."

.

.

.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Kyuhyun sedang berjalan di trotoar untuk menuju ke Hangang Park. Namja itu memutuskan untuk bolos. Hari ini namja itu tidak bersemangat untuk mengikuti kelasnya. Jadilah saat ini ia memilih untuk pergi ke taman. Baru pukul delapan pagi, jadi taman ini masih ramai karena banyak orang yang sedang berolahraga dengan lari pagi mengelilingi taman ini._

 _Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Ada seorang 'yeoja kecil' yang tampaknya sedang kebingungan diseberang sana._

 _Dengan penasaran Kyuhyun pun menghampirinya._

" _Yeoja kecil, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memberikan salam terlebih dahulu._

' _Yeoja kecil' itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kirinya, merasa tidak yakin jika namja didepannya ini sedang bertanya kepadanya._

" _Ya! Aku bertanya kepadamu."Ucap namja itu lagi._

' _Yeoja kecil' itu menatap namja yang ada didepannya. "Aku?"_

 _Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di hadapanku."_

' _Yeoja kecil' itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku bukan 'yeoja kecil'. Aku Lee Sungmin, dan umurku sudah enam belas tahun!" Ucapnya setengah kesal._

 _Kyuhyun terkejut. Enam belas tahun katanya? Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya. "Ya, terserahlah. Jadi, kau kenapa? Mengapa tampak bingung begitu?"_

 _Wajah Sungmin tampak sedih. "Aku… aku tersesat." Cicitnya._

" _Huh? Tersesat? Memangnya kau orang baru disini?" tanya Kyuhyun._

" _Iya. Aku baru pindah dari Mokpo. Rencananya aku ingin melihat-lihat sekitar rumahku. Tapi tadi sedang ada pawai, dan aku mengikutinya. Tanpa sadar aku malah tersesat." Kata Sungmin menjelaskan._

" _Ceroboh." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tanpa peringatan, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya._

" _Tapi…" Sungmin mencoba menahan tarikan tangan Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu terus melangkahkan kakinya._

" _Ya! Tapi kan kau tidak tahu dimana rumahku." Protes Sungmin._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Hallo, annyeong ^^

Maaf baru bisa update.

Oh iya, mumpung bisa update aku mau ngasih info.

Akan ada project KyuMin dan HaeHyuk di Monas tanggal 27 Desember 2015, kalau ada yang mau ikut, daftar aja bayarnya bisa disana. Htm Cuma 25k *promosi*

Oh iya info lagi, Aku masih belum tau kapan bisa update FSOG. Jadi sabar ya semuanya ^^

Terimakasih atas kesediannya untuk membaca FF saya. Selamat menikmati /? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bergumam.

"Kenapa harus _namja_ itu?" Gumamnya lagi.

Sungmin pun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Tenang Sungmin, tenang. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, mari kita mainkan peran ini."

* * *

.

.

.

A KYUMIN FANFICTION

 **KYUMIN GOT MARRIED**

By : 137darkpinku

Rate : T+

Warn : GS, typo(s)

.

.

* * *

Setelah melihat Sungmin yang meninggalkan lokasi syuting, Yesung pun berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah kita bicara sebentar saja?" ucap Yesung saat sudah sampai di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku manager Lee Sungmin. Kim Yesung." Lanjut Yesung menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menghadap kearah Yesung.

Yesung melirik ke arah asisten dan juga manager Kyuhyun—Eunhyuk dan Donghae—dan juga kru lainnya, setelah itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak disini."

"Oke." Kyuhyun pun berjalan mengikuti Yesung. Setelah mencari tempat yang cukup sepi, merekapun berhenti.

"Apa yang ingin Yesung-ssi bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Begini Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Sungmin di masa lalu. Tapi yang aku tahu, Sungmin sangat membencimu. Jadi aku mohon kepadamu untuk tidak mempersulitnya selama syuting ini." Yesung menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Mempersulitnya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, seperti berbuat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu kalian. Aku rasa itu akan sangat mengganggunya." Lanjut Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras sebelum menjawab Yesung. "Dengarkan ini baik-baik. Apapun yang telah kulakukan dimasa lalu, sehingga membuat Sungmin sakit hati, itu adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dan ini tidak adil bagiku. Sungmin membenciku, sedangkan aku tidak tahu kesalahanku apa." Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Begini saja Yesung-ssi. Sebelum Sungmin menjelaskan kepadaku semuanya, aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggunya. Dan katakan ini padanya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kalimat terakhir itu. _Namja_ itu pun kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yesung sambil menyunggingkan seringainya.

Sementara Yesung yang mendengar itu merasa khawatir. Sebenarnya Yesung tidak ingin ikut campur tentang masalah pribadi Sungmin. Tapi Yesung tahu jika Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ terakhir dimuka bumi ini yang ingin Sungmin temui. Yesung tidak ingin Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman selama berada di tanah kelahirannya ini—Seoul.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke lokasi syuting masih dengan seringai andalannya. Dia berjalan dengan santai sambil mengatakan _'Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, Sungmin'_ dalam hatinya.

Eunhyuk yang melihat hal itu, merasa ngeri. Ia pun menyenggol bahu Donghae dengan bahunya. "Ada apa dengan sepupumu itu?"

"Tidak tahu." Donghae mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ya, Kyuhyun! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah Kyuhyun duduk dikursi yang ada disebelahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Eunhyuk pun hanya mendengus. "Huh, dasar aneh."

Kyuhyun melirik kearah sekitarnya. "Kemana 'gadis kecil' itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang entah kepada siapa.

"Gadis kecil? Siapa?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Tentu saja Lee Sungmin. Jangan-jangan dia pulang." Tebak Kyuhyun asal.

"Aku yakin setelah mengetahui jika pasangannya adalah kau, dia akan memutuskan kontraknya." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Tidak akan." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Setelah itu semua kru pun kembali bersiap karena Sungmin ternyata sudah kembali ke lokasi syuting.

"Baiklah. Kyuhyun-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi, tolong bersiap di tengah taman. Karena kita akan mengambil _scene_ selanjutnya. Buatlah adegannya senatural mungkin. Mohon bantuannya!" Kim Kibum sang sutradara pun langsung mengatur kru-kru nya untuk segera bersiap.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bersiap di tengah taman, berdiri berdampingan. Sebelumnya sutradara mengikstrusikan kepada juru kamera untuk mengambil gambar mereka dari arah depan, sambil mereka berjalan.

"Tidak usah gugup." Bisik Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak gugup." Sungmin pun membalas Kyuhyun dengan bisikan pula.

"Kau tidak akan lari dan membatalkan kontrak ini, bukan?" Kyuhyun kembali berbisik kepada Sungmin.

Karena merasa risih, Sungmin pun menghadap Kyuhyun dan memasang senyum manisnya—yang tentu saja hanya sandiwara. "Aku bukan gadis pengecut." Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun pun tidak membalas ucapan Sungmin,namun ia membalas senyuman Sungmin. _"Kau memang bukan gadis pengecut. Kau adalah 'gadis kecil'ku, Sungmin."_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati setelah Sungmin megalihkan tatapannya kembali ke depan.

Setelah sutradara meneriakkan kata ' _action'_ , Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mulai berjalan dengan sangat perlahan.

"Sungmin, kudengar kau adalah seorang aktris di Jepang." Kyuhyun memulai obrolan mereka sambil sesekali menengok ke arah _yeoja_ yang ada disebelahnya.

"Benar. Aku sudah menjadi aktris di Jepang selama dua tahun ini." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum—bukan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, mengapa kau kembali ke sini? Bukankah karirmu di Jepang sangat bagus." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menghadap kearah Kyuhyun. Bersiap untuk membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang dianggap sangat tidak sopan. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sutradara sudah meneriakkan kata ' _cut'._

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah kau ganti pertanyaannya. Lakukanlah obrolan ringan. Buatlah percakapan kalian seringan mungkin. Jangan terlalu kaku." Kata Kibum.

"Baik." Jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan syuting. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali berjalan diikuti oleh beberapa juru kamera dan kru lainnya.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang penyanyi?" kini Sungmin yang mulai bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sejenak. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu suatu hari nanti."

"Ah, baiklah." Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Eum, Sungmin. Kau suka _ice cream_ , bukan? Aku tahu tempat _ice cream_ yang enak di dekat sini." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka syuting, beberapa remaja sedang heboh sendiri menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

"Omo! Lihat itu. Sungmin _eonnie_ benar-benar syuting dengan Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Hayoung sambil ternganga.

"Cho Kyuhyun yang penyanyi itu ya?" tanya Namjoo kepada Hayoung.

"Iya, yang itu." Jawab Hayoung.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua cocok sekali ya." Kata Naeun sambil tertawa senang.

"Apa katamu? Cocok?" tiba-tiba ada seorang remaja bersama dua temannya menginterupsi kata-kata Naeun.

"Wanita itu tidak cocok dengan _Prince_ kami." Ucap remaja itu, Bomi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'wanita itu'? Sungmin _eonnie_ itu adalah _Princess_ kami." Ucap Hayoung tidak mau kalah.

"Bukankah wanita itu baru akan memulai karir disini? Pasti wanita itu hanya ingin numpang tenar dengan _Prince_ kami." Ucap remaja lainnya, Chorong.

"Ya! Sungmin _eonnie_ sudah terkenal. Untuk apa dia numpang tenar dengan _Prince_ mu itu?!" Kata Namjoo berapi-api.

"Buktinya kami tidak mengenalnya. Dia kan tidak terlalu terkenal disini." Cibir Eunji, teman Chorong dan Bomi.

"Kau saja yang tidak pernah _update_. Makanya, jangan hanya _update_ tentang _Prince_ mu saja." Balas Hayoung mencibir.

"Ya! Kau ini-"

Tiba-tiba seorang _crew_ datang menghampiri mereka. "Kalian! Berhenti berdebat atau pergi dari area ini."

Dengan kesal, mereka ber-enam pun berhenti berdebat dan kembali mengikuti proses syuting.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan memulai syuting di sebuah kedai _ice cream_. Sungmin ingat kedai ini. Mereka berdua dulu sering datang kemari saat…

"Mengingat masa lalu?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin terperanjat. Ia pun menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sungmin sudah akan menjawab sebelum sutradara meneriakkan kata ' _action'_ , tanda bahwa syuting sudah di mulai.

Sungmin memutuskan mencoba menikmati syutingnya. _Aku kan seorang aktris_ , batinnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan ke arah _counter_ untuk memesan. Ada seorang pria yang menjaga _counter_ tersebut.

"Permisi. Apa Paman Kang sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

Pertanyaan itu entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. _Ia mengingatnya_ , batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah. Paman Kang ya, dia sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu." Jawab pekerja itu.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Sungmin langsung terlihat murung dan menunduk.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung melihat ke arah Sungmin. Sepertinya bisa gawat jika Sungmin menangis sekarang. Sungmin akan menangis jika mendengar berita sedih.

Dengan inisiatifnya, Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin. "Kami turut berduka." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, sementara wanita itu masih menundukan wajahnya. "Ah, baiklah. Kami ingin memesan."

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang mengarah ke arah sebuah danau. Proses syuting masih berlanjut.

Kedua orang tersebut masih asik menikmati _ice cream_ yang sudah dibeli tadi-menggunakan uang pribadi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk memulai perbincangan. "Apa _ice cream_ nya enak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pria itu dan mengangguk. "Hm. Rasanya tidak pernah berubah, selalu enak." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum manis Sungmin. _Ya Tuhan, senyumnya tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun_ , batin Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkah aku mencobanya? Aku juga ingin mencoba yang rasa _strawberry_."

Sungmin terkejut mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun dulu tidak berubah. Dulu saat mereka masih berpacaran, Kyuhyun akan selalu memesan _ice cream strawberry_ untuk Sungmin dan _ice cream_ coklat untuknya. Dan Kyuhyun akan selalu mencicipi ice cream Sungmin. Kyuhyun berkata alasannya selalu memesan _ice cream_ dengan rasa berbeda adalah agar mereka bisa saling berbagi _ice cream_ tersebut, ia bilang itu romantis.

Gadis itu merona mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun dulu. Dengan ragu Sungmin pun mengangguk. "Boleh." Ia mengarahkan _cone ice cream_ yang ada di tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Pria itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang memegang _ice cream_ tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya sendiri, dan kemudian Kyuhyun pun mencicipi _ice cream_ Sungmin.

Sutradara, para kru, dan juga orang-orang lainnya yang melihat adegan tersebut seketika heboh. Menurut mereka itu adalah adegan yang romantis dan juga manis. Kim Kibum sang sutradara pun tersenyum puas. _Bagus,_ batinnya.

Sungmin pun kembali menarik ice creamnya.

"Enak." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang giliranmu." Pria itu kemudian mendekatkan _ice cream_ nya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin awalnya tampak ragu, namun kemudian ia pun menerima suapan Kyuhyun. "Rasa Coklat juga enak." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Mereka berdua masih saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun terdiam seketika saat melihat ada noda _ice cream_ di sudut bibir Sungmin. Pria itu ingin sekali membersihkan noda tersebut dengan caranya seperti dulu. Namun Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah tindakan yang tepat saat ini, karena mereka sedang syuting. Dan orang-orang pasti akan berpikir macam-macam.

Tapi semakin lama Kyuhyun melihat bibir Sungmin, pikiran Kyuhyun semakin kalut.

"Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm.." Gumam Sungmin.

"Maaf."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Dengan mengesampingkan semua resiko yang akan dihadapinya, pria itu mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin guna membersihkan noda _ice cream_ itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin, gadis itu hanya mematung. Tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Ia ingin sekali mendorong Kyuhyun atas tindakan pria itu. Namun hati kecilnya tidak ingin melakukan itu, jujur ia merindukan hal seperti ini bersama Kyuhyun.

Kemudian pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa senti, sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak hanya menempelkan bibir mereka saja. Tetapi dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin, atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Sungmin hanya dapat memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, hal itu membuat seluruh orang yang menyaksikan adegan itu menganga melihat kedua orang yang mereka tahu baru saja bertemu, namun sudah berani melakukan adegan tersebut.

.

.

.

~KGM~

.

.

.

"Bodoh." Sungmin terus mengumpat. "Kyuhyun bodoh!" umpatnya lagi.

Syuting telah selesai, Sungmin beserta YeWook pun sudah kembali ke apartemen mereka. Dan kini gadis itu sedang berada di ranjangnya sambil mengumpat.

"Dasar pria mesum." Umpatnya lagi.

Setelah adegan ciuman tadi, yang sebenarnya tidak ada di skrip, sutradara menghentikan syuting karena cuaca berubah mendung. Kibum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan syuting esok hari.

Setelah itu Sungmin buru-buru pamit untuk meninggalkan lokasi syuting. Gadis itu tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun untuk sementara, ia sangat kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan hal itu?!" kata Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul bantalnya.

"Hari pertama. Dan dia sudah menempatkanku dalam masalah." Sungmin menghela napasnya kasar.

"Benar-benar bodoh!" umpatnya lagi.

Namun Sungmin tidak menampik bahwa ia menikmati ciuman tadi. "Tidak boleh." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas pemikiran tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan. "Sungmin, ayo makan malam dulu." Itu Ryeowook yang memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kalian saja yang makan." Balas Sungmin setengah berteriak.

"Ya! Kau belum makan sejak siang tadi. Bagaimana jika kau sakit?!" Teriak Ryeowook dengan kesal.

"Tenang saja." Jawab Sungmin enteng.

"Baiklah, terserahmu. Tapi, Sungmin?" Teriak Ryewook lagi.

"Ya?"

"Jangan terus-menerus memikirkan ciuman Kyuhyun, nanti kau bisa gila."Teriak Ryeowook lalu segera pergi dari sana.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook!" Teriak Sungmin melengking.

.

.

.

~KGM~

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mungkin ada _kissing scene,_ di episode perdana mereka." Protes Bomi sambil mengunyah _snack_ yang sedang di lahapnya. Sedangkan dua temannya, Chorong dan Eunji sedang tiduran di ranjang. Mereka sedang berada di rumah Chorong.

Chorong mengangguk setuju. "Pasti wanita itu yang meminta adegan itu." Ucapnya yakin.

"Semoga saja adegan itu tidak ditayangkan." Harap Eunji.

Chorong kembali mengangguk. "Benar."

"Dan… fansnya juga Lee Sungmin sama-sama menyebalkan." Kata Bomi.

Lagi-lagi Chorong mengangguk. "Benar."

Eunji yang melihat hal itu merasa sebal. "Ya! Chorong! Dari tadi kau mengangguk-mengangguk saja." Protesnya.

Chorong menatap Eunji bingung. "Memang benar kok, aku setuju dengan kalian berdua."

"Aish, sudahlah."Ucap Eunji kemudian. "Lebih baik kita upload foto tadi." Eunji pun segera beranjak dari ranjang itu.

.

.

.

"Aku mendapatkan foto ciuman mereka, lihat ini!" Namjoo yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya segera beranjak mendekati kedua temannya yag sedang duduk di sofa.

"Wah, sangat jelas."Kata Naeun setelah melihat foto tersebut.

"Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun itu sangat mesum ya. Baru bertemu sudah berani mencium Sungmin _eonnie_ seperti itu." Komentar Hayoung.

"Iya. Inikah kelakukan pria yang yeoja-yeoja menyebalkan tadi idolakan. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya." Sambung Namjoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita upload foto ini? Pasti fans Cho Kyuhyun akan mengamuk." Kata Naeun menyuarakan idenya.

"Kau gila ya! Bisa-bisa Sungmin _eonnie_ yang diserang." Protes Namjoo.

"Benar, lebih baik kita jangan mencari masalah." Kata Hayoung membenarkan ucapan Namjoo.

"Tapi, aku rasa. Sungmin _eonnie_ dan Cho Kyuhyun itu lumayan cocok." Kata Naeun.

"Ya!" Teriak Namjoo dan Hayoung bersamaan.

.

.

.

~KGM~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berada di pantai, pria itu sedang rebahan di sebuah bangku panjang khas pantai untuk berjemur. Hanya mengenakan celana pendek, pria itu memandang ke arah pantai.

Saat sedang asik berjemur. Kyuhyun terpana melihat seorang gadis sedang berlarian di sekitar pantai. Hanya mengenakan bikini yang sangat pas ditubuh mungil gadis itu. Dan juga membuat penampilan gadis itu terlihat sangat seksi di mata Kyuhyun.

Sambil menyeringai, Kyuhyun bangkit untuk duduk, dan masih terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Seringai Kyuhyun semakin lebar saat ia melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Gadis itu pun sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum menggoda. Pria itu kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu, dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Gadis itu mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun dan duduk mengangkang di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Pria itu kembali menyeringai saat sang gadis mengusap bahunya, dan mendorong bahu Kyuhyun perlahan hingga membuat pria itu kembali rebahan.

Lalu secara perlahan tangan gadis itu menjauh dari bahu Kyuhyun dan kemudian mengarah ke punggungnya sendiri untuk menggapai kaitan _bra_ yang sedang di pakainya. Kyuhyun pun menahan napas melihat hal itu.

Dengan senyum menggoda yang masih terpatri di bibir gadis itu, ia membuka kaitan itu, dan kemudian memegang tali yang ada di bahunya, membuat gerakan erotis saat menurunkan tali itu dari bahunya perlahan-lahan.

Napas Kyuhyun menjadi sesak menantikan pemandangan yang akan didapatkannya sebentar lagi. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendesahkan nama gadis itu.

"Sungmin…"

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Hallo ^^

Maaf karena baru update. Kangen banget sama readers-ku :*

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah rela menantikan ff-ku yang tidak seberapa ini /? Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan semua hutang ff-ku.

Untuk selanjutnya aku mau minta pendapat, kalian ingin lanjutan FF yang mana dulu?

Mr and Mrs Cho, Reflected In You atau Fifty Shades of Cho?

Ditunggu ya review dari kalian. Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih ^^


End file.
